


Memory

by GodOfToast



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfToast/pseuds/GodOfToast
Summary: It remembers being loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh.. not sure I'll continue it, but Im throwing this out there. If you want more let me know.

It remembered its SOUL. It remembered it’s SOUL, and held onto that memory. It remembered being created. It remembered the confusion its SOUL felt, giving way to curiosity, then acceptance as the VESSEL’s body was crafted. It remembered when its SOUL gave it a mind. It remembered the love that its SOUL began to radiate, as it gave them a gift and a name.

 

It remembered being loved.

 

It remembered when it was discarded, thrown away into the darkness mere moments after it’s creation. It wanted to cry out, call to it’s SOUL. But it had not been given a voice, so it stayed silent and alone in the void.

 

It needed to find it’s SOUL. The discard could it, the tugging emptiness where it was supposed to be. First it went down. There was no bottom. So it went up. There was no top. It went to the sides. There were no walls. There was nothing in the dark except the discarded. Its SOUL stopped calling to it. The discarded could still feel it. The SOUL was not gone, but muffled. The SOUL had found a vessel, and the discarded had been replaced. The SOUL didn’t need it. The SOUL didn’t want it anymore.

 

It remembered being loved.

 

So it did the only thing it could. It slept. Or perhaps it didn’t. There was not much difference, whether awake or asleep, there was not much difference. Both in sleep and in the void, there was nothing. Alone in the timeless dark. It had nothing, nothing but the memories of its brief life, and the emptiness in its chest.

 

When it wasn’t sleeping, or perhaps when it was if a discarded vessel is even capable of dreaming, it clung to those memories, few as they were. It remembered every second it was bathed in its SOUL’s light, and it held off the darkness that threatened to pull the discarded into nothingness. 

 

“Interesting.” A voice pulled them from their sleep. It was a voice it remembered, that rung as deep through its body as the memory of its SOUL. “Very interesting. You shouldn’t exist anymore, yet here you are.”

 

It was a voice it remembered. A voice it hated. The voice that threw it away, that took it from its SOUL. It reached out to grab the voice, but there was nothing but darkness. It tried to scream out, to yell, to plead, but it couldn’t. 

 

“How wonderful.” The voice said. The Voice was ambivalent. Interested. The Voice wasn’t its SOUL, the vessel couldn’t feel it. “I thought I got rid of you, yet here you are.” The Voice was dangerous, it concluded. The Voice had thrown it away. The Voice could do it again. It lashed out, but it’s arms met nothing. “Are you trying to scare me away?” The Voice asked.

No.. No. The discarded didn’t want The Voice here. Why was it here? 

 

“You don’t have a soul, and were never given life, so you should not be acting on your own. Excellent, this will be very interesting.” The Voice was amused. The Voice had taken its SOUL away, and it was amused.

 

“You are right, little Discard. This is very amusing. But I won’t throw you away again. It will be far more interesting to watch you struggle.”

  
  



	2. Falling

“You’re still here?” The Voice questioned it every so often. Even if the discard could, it wouldn’t answer. It hugged its knees to its chest, and buried its face in it’s arms. There was nothing but the Voice, and the discard, so it blocked out the nothingness, and called to its SOUL. The SOUL didn’t call back, but that was fine. The discard could still feel it, faintly. It was somewhere.

 

“Do you want the SOUL, I wonder?” The Voice was mean, it decided. Of course it wanted its SOUL. The discard could feel it, but couldn’t quite grab hold of it. “How curious, clinging to life so desperately even though you’ve never existed to begin with. The SOUL has another vessel, it doesn’t need you.” The discard did its best to ignore the mean Voice. But it there was nothing else to focus on. The Voice was close, and loud, and the SOUL was far and quiet.

 

“Well, there is a way to get it back.” As the Voice said that, the SOUL became loud. The discard felt the barrier grow thin, and they grabbed onto it. Something pulled at the collar of it’s sweater. “Not so fast.” Said the Voice. 

 

The source of the Voice was a thing, a thing like the discarded that moved and thought. A nonexistent living thing. It was droopy, and broken looking. The discarded didn’t like the Thing anymore than the Voice. The Voice couldn’t stop it from getting its SOUL back. A living Thing could. “What makes you think you could even get through on your own? You’ll have another chance soon little one.” It kicked the Voice, to no effect. If anything, the Voice found this even funnier, because he laughed at the discard.

 

“You weren’t meant to be alive, but if you’re that insistent… well it will be interesting to see how it turns out. Don’t worry, you’ll have your chance soon.” The Voice laughed harder. “Not that it matters to you. You haven’t even existed a full day, a few hours is the longest you’ve had to wait for anything.”

 

That wasn’t funny. Not funny at all. The discard didn’t think so at least.

 

“Tell me, what do you plan to do after you get your soul back?”

 

Do? What was there to do? It didn’t matter what happened after, so long as it had its SOUL.

 

“They might not even want you, all their choices were thrown away. Don’t you think they’d prefer a more interesting vessel?” The Voice questioned, as it released the discard back into the void.

 

No. The Voice was wrong, he had to be. Because… it remembered being loved. It still felt the happy feeling in it’s empty chest. Its SOUL loved it. If it was loved, it was wanted.

 

“Rest, there is nothing else to do here anyway.”

 

* * *

 

It was dark, the only light emanating from the red heart in front of the vessel. It was radiating… something. Something that did not exist in the void. Something that drove the cold from its fingertips, as it reached out to grab the SOUL. The red seeped into its hands, staining them with light that crawled up its arms. Suddenly, it was falling, the SOUL far above its head. It screamed out as it fell through the darkness, the light growing dimmer and dimmer until-

 

“Wake up, it’s almost time.” The Voice was peering at it with it’s empty eyes. “The walls will be thinning again, that will be your chance.

 

The discard looked at him closely, tilting its head as it scrutinized him.

 

“Are you questioning why I am helping you? It’s simple. I’m bored. Now.” Right as he said the final word, the discard felt it again. The SOUL’s call was louder, the barrier between them was thinning. Once again, it grabbed on. This time, there was a push from behind it, and the obstructions were cleared.

 

It was falling.. until it hit the ground.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Discard explores the real world, and is very confused

The first thing it registered after hitting the ground was pain. A throbbing pain across its shoulder, but there were patches of stinging pain. The surface it had fallen on was uneven, parts crinkly and soft, but other parts full of hard, sharp things that had scratched the Discard. It felt tears prick at the corner of its eyes, and wiped them away… Its eyes? 

 

It felt its face, then pulled its hand back. Its fingers were cold, it didn’t like that.. It opened its eyes. 

 

It was in a place, full of things it had never seen before, colors it could not put a name to. There were long, not quite gray, twisty things reaching up into a sky of crinkly things that weren’t green, but kind of like green if green was less blue.. And through patches in the crinkly not-green sky, it saw a further away sky of smooth, endless blue. The light shone from that blue through the not green, making it glow warmly and mottling the ground and the Discard with light.

 

It tore its eyes away from the sky. It needed to assess its body. There were parts on its hands where the skin had been scuffed up and torn that felt uncomfortably warm, red seeping from the more damaged parts. There was a long scratch across it’s cheek, dripping red onto it’s sweater. It stung hotly in contrast to the cool air around it.

 

The Discard didn’t how to feel about any of this. It didn’t know what any of this actually was. The world was so full and alive. All the color made it’s head swim, and there were noises all around that it couldn’t place the source of. So it tallied what it did know.

 

It knew that it was a vessel, and it had to find its SOUL. Its sweater was cyan. Its body hurt. The Voice had somehow gotten it out of the void. The void is where things that don’t exist go. So that meant… The Discard existed now, because it wasn’t in the void. Its SOUL also existed, and it was somewhere in this world. The Discard stood up. It was a bit tough, an overall wobbly experience trying to balance. It took a step, and another one, and another one. It walked in the direction it felt its SOUL. 

 

It liked moving. The ground had all sorts of textures, parts of it made a crinkly sound, and part of it was soft, and the air stung a bit more but not in a bad way. It was nice, the sweater was thick and cozy, and the Discard liked how the sleeves covered its hands. Soon its steps became faster, until it was running, ignoring the pain in favor of the exhilaration of movement. 

 

The gray things that reached towards the sky began to thin, and there was gray stripes on the ground. The Discard poked it with its foot, then took a tentative step. It was stable, and looked a lot like the hard gray bits that had injured the Discard when it fell. Perhaps they were the same thing, but this was a big version of the mean ground?

 

“Hey, you shouldn’t play in the street!” It was a voice, not The Voice, but a voice. It was nicer, lighter, and when the Discard looked at the source, that was certainly nicer too. It had arms and legs, and things poking out of its head, but overall looked really soft. She looked worried, but something about her seemed really nice. The Discard walked towards her. “Uh.. hah, I’ve never seen any other humans in town, are you related to Kris somehow?” She took its silence as a no. “Well umm.. Are you lost? I’m sure Undyne would help you find your parents.”

 

It thought this over. On one hand, it needed to find its SOUL. On the other hand, this person looked really soft, and its long hair was interesting. Also, it had no idea where it was, so it was actually lost, and it didn’t know what an Undyne was and it really wanted to know what an Undyne was. So it nodded.

 

“I’ll help you find her, I’m Noelle by the way!” She smiled. Noelle. The Discard liked Noelle. She walked closer, and gasped. “Oh, you’re hurt! Here, I have some bandaids just let me..” Noelle rummaged through her bag, and took out a red and white thing which she stuck to the Discard’s cheek. “There we go!” It hurt a bit less, and it looked pretty. The Discard definitely liked Noelle. “Come on, let’s go find Undyne!” She said, and took its hand. It followed along after her.

* * *

 

“Hi Miss Undyne!” Noelle greeted the blue person. The Discard made a note of this. Undyne was a blue person with red hair. It liked those colors. “I ran into this kid, and they’re lost, do you think you could help them out?”

 

Them… she called the Discard them. Was it them? It mulled it over. Them. They were a vessel trying to find their soul. Yes, that felt about right. Somehow, it sat in their brain nice and comfortable. Which reminded them, they were getting tired of walking. Their legs hurt along with their shoulder and cuts.

 

“Sure! Come on kiddo, station’s just down the street.” they frowned. They didn’t wanna walk anymore! Walking was tiring. But… what was a station? They wanted to know. So they took a step and-

 

“Um, I hope you find your parents, but I can’t come with you, I have to get home or my mom will be really worried.” The Discard didn’t like this. They liked holding Noelle’s hand. She was soft, and nice. But Undyne was interesting, and they wanted to know what a station was, so they did. They must’ve looked sad though because Noelle ruffled their hair. “It’s okay. All the police officers are really nice, and they’ll help you find your parents, okay?”

 

The Discard didn’t have parents, but the way Noelle said it made them believe her a little bit. So they followed Undyne to the station. The station, as it turned out, was a place that you could walk into. It was warmer than outside, and had comfy things to sit on, and Undyne gave them color things that made marks on the white sheets. Better yet, the color things were labeled. Crayons. The not green color that had come from the grayish pillars was yellow, and there were colors called orange, and there were lots of different names for different colors. It was fun, They scribbled Noelle, with her long yellow hair, and blue and red Undyne. They drew the Voice, and the pillars that held up the yellow part of the sky. Eventually Undyne came back.

 

“Hey, we’re putting out a report soon, your parents’ll be here in no time. I gotta go back to watching traffic, so Greater Dog’s gonna watch you. Is that okay?” They nodded, fully absorbed in their coloring.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer than I thought. I hope everyone had fun at thanksgiving! I always get nervous writing canon characters, but I hope I was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Greater dog was  _ really _ soft and fluffy. Of all the things the Discard had encountered so far, he was by far their favorite. Originally they hadn’t really meant to pet him, they just hadn’t seen long fur before and wanted to touch it, but he’d yipped happily (which made the Discard startle and jump back before they realized that was a good thing), and jumped up to lick their hand, so they pet him more. And more, and more. He was very soft, and they wrapped their arms around him, burying their face in the fur. It was so warm, they felt their eyes grow heavy. They hadn’t felt this sense of comfort and warmth since….

 

Their SOUL. This was no time to be investigating reality, they needed to get their SOUL back. After a long afternoon of petting, Greater Dog had fallen asleep next to them. They ignored the sinking feeling in their stomach as they left the station.

 

They reached out to the SOUL, it was muffled, so much louder than it had been in the void, but still, there was something between them and their SOUL. They couldn’t focus on it enough. They closed their eyes and tried to tune out the constant noise and feeling around them. They just needed the SOUL, nothing else. They reached out.. And there it was. They walked in the direction they felt it. 

 

The light was different now from when they first left the void, they noticed as they skipped along the hard path. When they’d arrived, it was very.. Yellow, that was the color. Now, red had begun to seep into it, casting long blue shadows across the ground. It was a little colder too, and they pulled their hands into their sleeves. They didn’t know if they liked the cold yet. Maybe not. Their SOUL wasn’t cold, it was warm. Very warm. They could almost pretend the reddening light was the light of their SOUL, and the growing shadows the void. They could have pretended if it weren’t for the cold. Still, they thought that the world, which was full of somethings, was very nice. Still, the light was warm and their sweater was warm so they were okay.

 

They were falling. It was dark, there was nothing as they fell away from the light. They reached out, but there was nothing to grab onto. They cried out, but there was no sound. They were all alone, and then they hit the ground. The air was knocked from their lungs, they couldn’t breathe. They couldn’t breathe, there was nothing to breathe. Their ribs hurt, their back hurt. Everything hurt. The light faded away, and they heard laughter.

 

“Interesting, very interesting.” The Voice filled everything, there was nothing but the Discard and the Voice. “Lets see how long you struggle.”   
  
The Discard awoke in a panic. It was dark. There was nothing, the Discard couldn’t see anything. The world that had been so full of different colored lights was gone. Their head filled with questions they couldn’t ask and had no answers to. Were they back in the void? Did they do something wrong? They scrunched down, digging their nails into their arms as the panic rose within them. Where were they? Where did the light go? They curled in on themself. No, this wasn’t right, they left. How were they back? They didn’t want to be back, they were scared. Warmth began to spill out of their eyes, and when they dabbed their face with their sleeve it came back damp. The panic gave way to pain. It wasn’t like the cuts and bruises they got from the fall, but it was pain all the same, ripping into their chest, and making them sob into their sweater. They reached out, they waved their arms and legs wildly. In their state they did not feel the ground beneath them.

 

Something touched their shoulder. It was The Voice, it had to be. They flailed an arm at it, but their hit met with nothing.

 

“hey careful, you almost hit me.” It was the sound of the voice that brought them out of it. The voice was deep and slow, too slow and too casual. It was a voice, but it wasn’t  _ the _ voice. All at once feeling came back to them. The warm light was gone, and it was colder than before, but there was still some light and the cold was there. They were sitting on something, and that something was not very comfortable, but it was something. There was a person here that wasn’t The Voice, and when they looked at the person, even in the dim light it was clearly much too small to be The Voice. The person was barely taller than the Discard themself, if bigger around the middle. Its look was friendly, with a wide smile and soft poofy clothes.

 

They sniffled. Then they lunged forward and wrapped their arms around the Person. It was dark, but it wasn’t the void. The Voice wasn’t here. It wasn’t here, and there was a person. They were safe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead! Sorry, I've just been busy with finals and the holidays and now I've got a cold. Sorry about the wait and the short chapter!!!! <3


End file.
